


Smile

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear Aversion, Hand Jobs, Movie Night, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharks, partially clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Suzy has a very clever idea to help Dan get over his shark phobia...





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



“Suzy, why am I keeping my eyes closed?” Dan was sitting on her couch in sweats and a teeshirt, tired at the end of a long day, hands folded over his face, utterly confused and unaware of what she might be planning.

“Open them!” she sang. And Dan uncovered his eyes to see Suzy standing before him, bright-eyed, scrubbed of makeup and wearing her glasses.

She was also wearing a shark kigu.

“Ahh?” Dan said, feigning shock. 

She sighed. “I said I’d try to help you get over your shark thing! Well, here I am! Do I look scary?”

Dan crossed his legs. “Sooo scary! I have like, boner goosebumps.”

She snorted and got onto the couch, sitting beside him. She turned on Jaws and said, “Whenever you feel scared, squeeze my hand, okay?”

He nodded, his big fingers taking her small hand in his oversized grip. The first death was still scary as hell, and he squeezed her hand. She squeezed back once, twice, until his heart rate slowed down.

The movie progressed. More people died. At one point Suzy let go of his hand and started squeezing his knee. Dan would calm down, every time.

By the time she got a hand closer to his beltline he was squirming in his seat.

“Do you want to stop, Dan?” she asked, hand hovering above the waistband of his slacks.

“Please no,” he said. He even tried to deepen his voice, which made Suzy flush. She pulled his dick free and squeezed it.

“Do you want me to rub your cock, daddy?” she asked, and his dick actually leapt in her hand as Dan screamed to the tune of Jaws clamping down on a wriggling leg. “Shhh,” she whispered. Her hand began to gently move up and down his shaft, briefly pausing to gather more wetness at his tip to spread along the hot length of his skin.

“Fuck, Scuze,” he muttered low in his throat. His tone was a shade whiny, a lot vulnerable. She leaned into his side, kissed his neck, and watched the movie. 

“Does daddy need me to stop?” Her hand froze and Dan cried out.

He shook his head. He even spread his knees and arched his hips in a further display of desire. She smiled and tugged his shaft, circled the head and kept gently rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock. Dan whined his head tossing back. She kept gently stroking him, getting him hotter, getting him harder.

It seemed to take forever for him to get there, yet he hovered, painful, his belly rigid, on the precipice of fulfillment all the way to the end of the movie. Suzy’s hand moved faster, faster, and Dan’s balls drew skyward as Brody squinted into the sunlight and tapped the trigger that’d spell Bruce’s doom.

“Smile, you son of a…”

Dan’s head fell back against the chair and he groaned, body shuddering forward, his cock jetting forth and pouring come onto Suzy’s open palm, the wrist of her kigu , down his own legs and even splattering his stomach.

By the time he’d gotten his breath back, Matt and Brody had swum off into the sunlight and Suzy was handing him a towel to clean himself off with.

“So,” he said softly, “what happens if I get hard every time I see a shark?”

She licked the tip of her thumb and smiled at him, all innocence. “Then be a good daddy, stay out of the water and don’t get yourself all…wet.” 

The playful temptress pause was just enough to make him moan in anticipation.


End file.
